


Valentine's Day

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lead up to and celebration of Zach and Frankie's first Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What are we doing on Saturday, Zach?” Frankie asked happily as he sat down next to me on the bed I had just woken up in. We were in LA, staying with his sister for a few weeks while we all took care of some business things on the west coast. I just blinked at him for a moment, trying to rack my brain for what I might be forgetting.

 

“Um,” I said, looking up at him. “I don’t know…why?”

 

He bit his lip cutely and got to his feet with a sigh. “Oh,” he mumbled as he walked towards the door. I didn’t know what I’d done, but I got to my feet and walked up to behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

 

“Wait. What’s Saturday? Am I forgetting something?”

 

“Nope,” he said almost indignantly. “It’s fine,” he grumbled breaking out of my arms and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. I could hear him flopping onto his sister’s bed with a whine, but I didn’t dare investigate further. Clearly, I was just making it worse.

 

I huffed a heavy sigh as I collapsed back onto the bed. I pulled out my phone and checked Saturday on my calendar but there was nothing there, just another Saturday, so I decided to call my mom and see if she had any clue what I was missing.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Ma.”

 

“Oh!” I heard her drop something and couldn’t help but laugh at the little yelp, clearly she’d dropped something on one of the dogs.

 

“I don’t know what that was, but you better not have hurt my puppy!”

 

“Don’t worry. It was just a spoon and it hit Bella not Tiger.”

 

“Oh, good. Anyway, how are you? How’s things?”

 

“I’m alright. How’s California?”

 

“Warmer. I like it so much more here.”

 

“Are you going to stay for a while?”

 

“Frankie has to be back in New York at the end of the month, so not really that long. We’re here for like two and a half weeks or something. Anyway, speaking of Frankie. What is Saturday? Frankie asked me what we were doing and then got upset when I said I didn’t know and wouldn’t tell me why.”

 

“February 14th.”

 

“No, no. I know the date. Why is it so important? What am I supposed to be doing? Is it someone’s birthday or something?”

 

“Zachary. Saturday is _February fourteenth_. Please use your head.”

 

“Okay, well it’s not Frankie’s birthday. That was last month. I don’t get it. He acted like I was supposed to have made plans for us or something.”

 

“It’s _Valentine’s Day_ , Zachary. You probably _were_ supposed to make plans though I’m not really sure how that works when you’re both men.”

 

“Fuck! Are you serious?”

 

“Watch your mouth, Zachary, and yes, of course! How do you not know that?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never paid attention before. I haven’t had a girlfriend since like middle school. I didn’t have to know when it was. What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Be romantic. Go buy him chocolates and flowers and maybe a card and make dinner reservations if you can still find anywhere decent. And for the love of all that’s holy don’t let him know you actually didn’t know or forgot. Make it seem like you just wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“Ugh. I am so not good at this over-the-top romantic nonsense.”

 

“I know that,” she groaned and I could hear the distain in her voice. “But your _boyfriend_ ,” she said the word almost as if it were some sort of secret, “is definitely the type that wants and appreciates that sort of thing. Especially if he got mad at you for not having Valentine’s plans. He does everything for you usually. Your turn.”

 

“Thanks,” I mumbled. “I still don’t understand what I’m supposed to do.”

 

“Ask his sister to help you. They’re really close, right? She should be able to help you. Tell you his favorite chocolates and flowers or whatever. Maybe help you find dinner reservations.”

 

“That’s a good idea. Thanks, Ma.”

 

“Of course, honey. Let me know how it goes okay?”

 

“Yeah, I will. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Zachary.”

 

After we hung up, I sat up and rubbed my head, trying to figure out what on earth I was going to do for Frankie on Saturday. I heard Ariana’s bedroom door close and footsteps crossing the hall towards the door to the room Frankie and I slept in. I glanced at the door as it opened and Frankie entered. He had a sheepish grin on his face. He was clearly about to apologize for the way he’d left and he didn’t think I’d forgive him. I smirked and got to my feet, wrapping my arms around him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you, Frankie. You don’t need to apologize.”

 

“I shouldn’t have been like that though,” he mumbled, burying his face in my neck.

 

I smiled and ran my hands up and down his bare back. “Please don’t worry about it, babe.”

 

“Did you just act like you didn’t know because you don’t want to tell me?” he asked suddenly, looking up at my eyes.

 

“Maybe,” I said with a giggle.

 

“So we do have plans then?”

 

I nodded.

 

He smiled and kissed me quickly. “Then I’m doubly sorry.”

 

I smiled and pulled him onto the bed with me as I sat down. He quickly curled up in my lap, his arms around my neck. I kissed him again and snuggled my head against his neck. “I love you, Frankie.”

 

“I love you, too, baby,” he mumbled. We sat there tangled together for a long moment in the comfortable silence before he pulled out his phone and sighed at the time. “I need to get ready.”

 

“Okay, sweetheart,” I said happily. “But first, let’s take a selfie.”

 

He laughed and pulled his phone back out, turning the camera on us and we smiled together as he snapped a few picture. “Can we do a kissing one?” he asked with a small smile.

 

“Yes, please,” I said, laughing at how shy he was suddenly being. That was usually my job. So we intertwined our lips as he snapped another string of pictures on his phone, but he pulled away a few seconds later and sighed as he got to his feet.

 

“I do actually have to get ready though.”

 

“I know, babe. You get ready. I’m going to go find something to eat, alright?”

 

“Okay,” he said happily as he pulled out his outfit for the day and went into the bathroom.

 

I quickly left the room, smoothing my hair as I headed towards Ariana’s door. I knocked lightly and heard her stir inside. “Come in,” her voice chimed a moment later.

 

I cracked the door slightly and poked my head around the corner to see her sitting comfortably on her bed with one of the dogs curled up next to her. “It’s me,” I said lamely.

 

“Oh, Hi, Zach, what’s up?” she said happily, looking up at me as I entered and closed the door behind myself.

 

“I need your help,” I said bashfully, rocking back and forth on my feet as I stared at the floor.

 

“With what?” she asked, looking up at me expectantly.

 

“Frankie…”

 

“I figured that much, what about?”

 

“Well, Saturday is Valentine’s Day…and I wanted to do something special for him, but I don’t know what. Like can you help me with like what kind of chocolate or flowers or a card or something? I don’t even know where to start. I’ve never done this before.”

 

She laughed at me for a long moment before she spoke. “Come sit with me, Zach, we can discuss all sorts of romantic ways into my brother’s heart… _and pants_.” She added the last bit under her breath, probably hoping I wouldn’t hear, but I did and gave her a look. “Fine, we won’t talk about that. You seem to be doing a good enough job of that without my help anyway,” she added through another string of giggles.

 

I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of her bed. “I’m serious. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

 

“Okay, well you know Frankie. He like big and sparkly. He’s very over-the-top with everything. So you’ve got to do something _big_. Make a spectacle out of it.” I nodded along with her even though every word she spoke made me more and more nervous. Big and over-the-top was Frankie’s thing. Not mine. I didn’t know how to do the huge romantic gestures. It just wasn’t my style, but I would do anything for Frankie, so I listened to his sister as she continued to talk, telling me every my mother had and then some.

 

“Will you come shopping with me when he’s at his interview or whatever later?”

 

“Oh my gosh! Yes, please! That would be so much fun! Let me call my people.”

 

“Your people?”

 

“I can’t just go shopping…security and stuff. It shouldn’t be a problem though. Where did you want to go? Is the Grove okay? They’re good with security and there’s pretty much everything there.” I nodded. “Go get yourself ready and I’ll call them while I get ready. You’ll get done before me, I’m sure, so could you tell Mommy and see if she wants to come, too, if that’s okay.”

 

“That’s fine, yeah, I’ll ask her when I get out of the shower.”

 

“You’re the best! My brother’s so lucky.” We shared a smile and I quickly left her room.


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought you were getting something to eat?” Frankie said with a smile as he walked out the bathroom. He was still stark naked, but was rubbing his hair with a towel quite vigorously.

 

“Uhhhh. I did…yeah. Already ate.”

 

“Zach…” It was my shit luck that I couldn’t lie to Frankie for anything. And it was my shit luck that he could see straight though any attempts I made.

 

“Fraaaaankie,” I whined as I wrapped my arms around him. “I love you.”

 

He smiled and nuzzled against my chest for a minute. “I love you, too, baby. But you should eat something, honey.”

 

“I will,” I assured him with a kiss to his temple.

 

“What are you doing today?” he asked casually as I started rummaging through my clothes trying to find an outfit appropriate for shopping with _Ariana Grande_. Honestly, what was my life? If you had told me only a year ago where I’d be right now, I would have laughed in your face, but now it doesn’t even seem like there was ever any other option. To this day I have no idea what I’d be doing if I’d never gone on Big Brother, never met Frankie, or never admit my love for him. But luckily that’s not something I have to spend a lot of time wondering.

 

“Uhhhh,” I mumbled looking up at Frankie who was staring at me casually as he pulled his shoes on. “Shopping, I think…”

 

“Oh! Do you know where you’re going? How are you getting there? Should I meet you for food or something after we’re doing filming?” he said excitedly.

 

“Um. I think…The Grove? Uhhh…I actually don’t know about getting there. Um, why don’t we do dinner later on? We can go out or something…”

 

“Zach,” he said my name flatly and gave me a look that pierced straight to my soul.

 

“Uh,” I faltered for a moment, my face turning red. “Uh, don’t you need to go?”

 

He laughed and looked at his alarm clock. “Yes, I suppose I do.”

 

“Okay, well, I’ll see you later then. Good luck. Have fun,” I said quickly, pulling him to his feet and kissing him lightly before pushing him towards the door.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. What is going on with you, Zach? You’ve been acting so weird this morning…” He said, turning around and forcing my hand away.

 

“It…It….It’s a surprise?” I managed to mumble under my breath.

 

He smiled and kissed me once. “Okay, sweetie. I’ll see you later. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” I said with a relieved sigh.

 

I heard a giggle echo after him as he walked down the stairs. I waited until I heard the front door open and close before flopping onto the bed in a fit of laughter. Why was I so terrible at hiding anything from Frankie? I had to make this perfect though. And it had to be a surprise. I got back to my feet and picked up the outfit I’d decided on and got into the shower.

 

By the time I was dressed and had myself in order it had already been almost half an hour since Frankie left so I quickly walked out into the hallway. I could hear the shower running in Ariana’s bathroom so I just nodded to myself and walked downstairs to find Joan. I found her sitting at the dining room table talking to someone on the phone. As I entered, we smiled at each other and I passed through to the kitchen and got myself a bowl of cereal before heading back to sit down across from Joan just as she ended her phone call.

 

“Good morning!” she said cheerfully. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Morning,” I mumbled as I swallowed a spoonful of cereal. “Uh, I slept pretty well. Almost forgot Valentine’s Day was on Saturday though,” I said before taking another bite.

 

She laughed. “Frankie would have had your head. It’s one of his favorites. Then again, he likes _every_ holiday.” She paused and smiled. “Did you decide what you’re doing?”

 

“Uh, Ari and I are going shopping once she gets up and security or whatever gets here. She said I should ask if you wanted to come, too…”

 

“Oooh! Where were you going?”

 

“I think she said the Grove or something like that?”

 

“Oh,” Joan thought for a moment. “Let me call and see with security. I have a better idea…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Well what did you want to get?”

 

“Uh…flowers…chocolate…and something special…I don’t really know what…I mean I have an idea, but I don’t really know…I want to find dinner reservations if I can too, though it might be a little late for that.”

 

“We can help you find something,” Joan assured me as she picked up her phone again.

 

**

 

It was an hour later and the three of us were getting into the backseat of a black SUV. We wound through the streets of LA to a high-end flower and gift shop where Joan and Ari helped me pick out the perfect flowers and chocolate for Frankie that would be delivered on Saturday morning before he woke up. Then Ariana insisted on dragging me into one of Frankie’s favorite stores a few doors down and buying Valentine’s themed underwear for both me and Frankie, saying that it’s only right. She also insisted on paying for everything which was starting to make me angry, but I couldn’t say no once I saw the price tags in that store. I hadn’t had that much money in my bank account ever in my life.

 

By the time we got back into the car after a final stop at Starbucks a few hours later I had about six bags in my hands containing various things that Ariana had insisted on buying. And Joan had called and gotten reservations at a ridiculously over-the-top restaurant. Which explained why one of the bags in my hands contained a brand new and ridiculously expensive suit. Though I hadn’t let Ariana purchase the tie to go with it, even though she begged. She understood when I reminded her that I still had Frankie’s Tom Ford from my eviction night and she squeaked saying that it was adorable that I wanted to wear that.

 

When we got back to the house, Frankie and Doug had already returned and Frankie bounded out the front door wearing tiny shorts and no shirt and jumped on me so quickly, I almost dropped the bags I was carrying. Ariana laughed as she pulled him off of me and sent him to his bedroom so we could put everything away. Joan handed him a drink we’d gotten him from Starbucks and he took the shunning a little better when I promised I’d come and get him as soon as everything was put away. Ariana had offered to wrap everything for me and I wasn’t about to turn that down, wrapping presents was never my strong suit.

 

I took the bags to Ari’s room and she put them in a corner of her closet with a smile. “Okay, you can let him out of the room now,” she said with a giggle.

 

“Or not,” I said with a smirk as I left her room. I heard her laughter ringing after me and knew she understood what I meant in an instant. I walked down the hall and turned the knob of Frankie’s bedroom door and slipped inside, closing the door behind myself. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, bouncing excitedly. He jumped up and into my arms immediately and I laughed as I held him tightly to my chest. “How was your day, babe?”

 

“Perfect,” he said with a smile. “More perfect now that you’re back though.”

 

I smiled at him for a long moment. “How am I so lucky?” I wondered aloud.

 

He groaned. And pulled me towards the bed. He pulled me down onto the bed on top of him and pressed his lips against mine eagerly, moaning when I shifted my hips against his.

 

**

 

Less than an hour later, I was sprawled on my back in the middle of Frankie’s bed, with him curled up at my side, head resting on top of my chest as we both tried to remember how to breathe. “I love you so much,” I whispered against the top of his head before placing a kiss in his hair.

 

“I love you, too, baby,” he mumbled with a happily contented sigh. “So…what were you doing with my mom and sister?”

 

I laughed. “It’s a surprise.”

 

“For me?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“So you’re not going to tell me?”

 

“Sorry, but no. You’ll find out on Saturday.”

 

“OH!” he said excitedly. “What are we doing?”

 

“It’s a surprise, Franklin. Didn’t I just tell you that?”

 

“Yes, but…is there going to be time for me to surprise you, too?”

 

“OH! Uh. Well we have dinner reservations at 7:30…and I have some things for the morning…so afternoon if you want?”

 

He smiled excitedly and sat up, pulling me with him. “I’m so excited!”

 

“I can tell,” I laughed, trying to pull him back down onto the bed.

 

“Why do you still want to lay down?” he asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Um, because I like cuddling with you,” I tried.

 

“I like cuddling with you, too,” he giggled. “But I thought we were going to go out for dinner tonight?”

 

“It’s only 5…we have time,” I whined, trying to pull him towards me.

 

He groaned and flopped back across my chest. “Fine, we’ll cuddle until 6, then we have to get up and get ready for dinner.”

 

I wrapped my arms around his back and kissed the top of his head lightly. “Okay, baby.”


End file.
